Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a tool connector.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector for a tool bit (such as screwdriver bit) includes a rod body, an outer sleeve and a connecting rod. The connecting rod and the rod body are assembled with each other, the connecting rod is for assembling with a driving device, and the rod body is for connection with a tool bit. The outer sleeve is slidably assembled with the rod body and slidable between a locking position and a release position. Through the outer sleeve pressing a blocking member to block into an engagement recess of the tool bit, the tool bit is lockably held. When the outer sleeve moves, relative to the rod body, to the release position, the blocking member can move radially outward into a space of the outer sleeve so as to release the engagement of the tool bit with the engagement recess, so that the tool bit can be detached. TW I241231 and TW I365128 disclose the kind of aforementioned tool.
However, in the conventional connector, the outer sleeve has to be manufactured to include function of pressing the blocking member and provide release space for the blocking member. As a result, the inner wall of the outer sleeve has must include a protrusive-recessed structure, so the structure is complicated, it is hard to process the inner wall of the outer sleeve and it is not precise, so that the tool bit cannot be stably locked and is easy to disengage.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.